Wings of fire, Warrior Cats, and Undertale Undertale AUs request box
by o0 GingerCat 0o
Summary: I will write whatever you want in relation to either Warrior Cats, Wings of Fire, or Undertale and it's AUs!
1. Undertale, Warriors, or Wings of Fire!

I will take in any requests in relation to Wings of Fire and Warrior Cats. tell me your request in the review box!


	2. Darkstalker's dragonets

**Request submitted by: Allie ROSES**

**Three children:**

**Youngest**: _Starstream_\- female (Newly hatched and learning to talk, beautiful black scales with white icewing scale specks in a scattered line from her snout to her tail, blue eyes.)

**Middle**: _Vortex_\- male (Protective of younger sister, kind, black scales, brown eyes, and mind-reading ability.)

**Oldest**\- _Shade_\- female (Slightly rude, rebellious, bossy, black scales and green eyes)

Clearsight awoke to a small claw prodding her side.

"Mommy!"

She opened her eyes to reveal a small nightwing dragonet staring at her with excited eyes. She was in her bedroom cave lit with lamps along the walls glowing dimly. Darkstalker had already gotten out of bed.

"Yes, Starstream?" Clearsight said with a yawn, "What's got you jumping you of your scales?"

"Dad says he has a supwize! Told Starstream to get you," She replied.

Clearsight followed her daughter into the living room, where Vortex and Shade were on the couch. Shade motioned for them to sit down, too.

"Do you know what it is?" Vortex asked his mother once she was seated.

"No idea,"

Then, Darkstalker peeked around the corner of the kitchen doorway with a grin on his face, and stepped into the living room. In one of his talons was a bright blue cake dotted with small white flowers.

"Fresh from the bakery!" he declared.

Written on the top on the cake was: _Starstream! Happy birthday!_

Of course, Starstream didn't know this yet, being unable to read, but when she saw the cake her face lit up.

"Wazzat for?" she asked, jumping down from the couch and walking over to her father. Upon comparison, Starstream was about the size of Darkstalker's head, (Which she enjoyed climbing on).

"You!" Vortex cheered, "It's your birthday!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Starstream let out a squeal of joy.

"YAY! I'm gonna grow _sooo_ big! Bigger than dad!" She leaped up onto her father's back and stood on it proudly, as if expecting to grow instantly. Shade smiled and said,

"So she's in control of our day?"

"Yup," Darkstalker replied, turning his head around to look at Starstream, who was bouncing on his back, "Where do you want to go?"

Starstream thought about this for a moment, then walked to her brother and whispered to him loudly, "Should we go to da shop, or th' fowrest?"

Vortex shrugged and said, "I think you would have more fun in the forest."

So they were off, with Shade carrying Starstream. They glided above the Nightwing town, past the poorfolk's houses, and into the forest. Vortex felt bad for the poor dragons, although he could never understand what it was like. With his father being an animus and his mother being the best future-seer, his family was wealthy and respected.

They arrived in a forest clearing dotted with new and blooming spring flowers. Starstream leapt joyfully from Vortex's talons and ran across the clearing to a group of flowers, sniffing them, while Shade and Clearsight laid down on a sunny rock to sunbathe. It was a nice day out, sunny, warm, and fresh.

"Today Starstream fly!" Starstream shouted, leaping into the air and flapping her wings wildly.

Darkstalker watched in awe when Starstream actually stayed in the air for a few seconds, before flapping too much and falling over on the grass. Before Darkstalker could ask if she was okay, Starstream got back up and tried again. This time she did better. Starstream flew up into the air about a yard, and instead of falling, she tried to glide back down. It was steady at first because she kept her wings flat and straight, but she soon crashed again, landing face-first into a patch of flowers.

"Ouch!" she yelped, the dirt muffling her voice.

Darkstalker ran over to his daughter, "Are you okay?"

She stood up and brushed the pollen and dirt from her face, her eyes shining.

"Dad! Did you see dat? I gwided! And flew!"

Realizing Starstream was okay, he nodded, "Yes, you did amazing!"

Vortex had seen it all, and ran over to his younger sibling.

"Good job, Starstream!" He praised.

After some time, the sun began to set. The family watched as the sky was stained.

Blue..orange..red..purple.. And finally, black.

**Authors note: oof, sorry that took a while!**


	3. Rusty as a she-cat

**Request submitted by: Skytree**

**Warrior Cats- Rusty as a she-cat**

**(I didn't change the name because I thought it still fit her)**

Rusty awoke in her bed to the sound of dry kibble being poured into a dish. Her housefolk called her name, and she rose to go and eat the pellets. After that, Rusty pushed through the kitty door to have some fresh morning air. She hopped onto the back yard fence and saw Smudge sitting on his side of the fence next to her.

She scooted closer to him.

"Hey Smudge!"

"Oh- hey, Rusty," he said, lifting his tail, "How's it going?"

"The same as every other day," She muttered, looking into the forest. "Do you ever wonder what it's like for the wild cats to live in that place?" Rusty flicked her tail to the forest.

"Oh, I bet it's awful! Don't those cats kill each other? And eat _mice?_ It would be a pain to have to catch your own food every day!"

Rusty nodded, "Yeah, but I bet it's exciting to be out there, not knowing what to expect, even if it's dangerous," she said.

Smudge's ears twitched, "Well, I wouldn't want to be out there."

Rusty was about to argue, but something caught her eye. A bush rustling in the forest.. Wait, were those _eyes?_

Smudge hopped down from his fence and padded away in silence.

She squinted at the bush.

_Rustle, rustle.. SNAP!_

Something was definitely out there. Could it be a wild cat? After a few moments of silence, Rusty decided to investigate. Cautiously hopping down from the fence, she padded closer to the bush and sniffed it.

_Nothing._

With a hint of disappointment, Rusty turned around and headed back. But before she could reach the fence, she heard something. Whipping around with her fur bristled, she met the eyes of a grey cat. A _wild_ cat. It let out a hiss.

Heart pounding, Rusty ran towards her home. Daring to look back, she saw the gray tom gaining on her.

_I can't outrun him!_ She thought, _Maybe if I attack him, he'll be surprised.. Then I could get away._

So Rusty spun around and hissed at the cat. To her surprise, the cat only ran faster and leaped on her, rolling her over.

_I'm going to die!_ She thought. The cat raised his paw and swiped her ear.. But his claws were sheathed.

_What?_

Rusty started batting the cat, trying to lift him off of her, be she couldn't. So instead she wriggled underneath him and took a step away.

Then she lunged at him, catching him by surprise. She leapt on his back and bit his neck, (softly, because he had gone easy on her).

The tom turned on her and laughed.

"You put up a good fight, for a kittypet!"

Rusty, (now named Firepaw), soon joined the clan, taking her place as an apprentice.

Although, one night she couldn't sleep, so she went out for a stroll in the forest. And before she knew it, she was at the twoleg dens. What had brought her here? This wasn't her old home, but she still scented something slightly familiar.. Milk?

No, that wasn't it.. It was something like her own scent, but different at the same time.

Peeking behind a bramble, Firepaw saw a kittypet she-cat sitting on a fencepost. Her back was turned on her, but Firepaw had a feeling she knew this cat..

She approached the she-cat and said in a friendly voice:

"Hi, there!"

The she-cat jumped around and stared at her in terror, "W-wild cat!"

_Oops,_ Firepaw thought, _maybe she's just jumpy?_

"I won't hurt you! Don't worry," She said, trying to calm her down, "I.. I think I know you."

This interested the she-cat, and she cautiously said, "What do you mean?"

Then she sniffed the air, "Wait.. you smell familiar, too."

There was a pause.

"R..Rusty?" The she-cat said, "is that you?"

Firepaw perked up, "That's my old name, my kittypet name!" she said, "Where do you know me from?"

"Rusty.. We are kin, your my sister!" The she-cat exclaimed. She didn't seem at all afraid now, "What's your name? Mine is princess."

"Well, my name changed. I'm Firepaw now." Firepaw said, "I'm a wild cat!"

The girls chatted for a bit more, then went to sleep. Firepaw secretly visited her sister and told her about clan life, until she was caught by Bluestar, who soon recruited princess, too.

They were best friends in the clan and did almost everything together.

**Author's note: argh, sorry I wasn't that detailed.**


	4. Qibli and Moon's dragonets

**Moonwatcher and Qibli's dragonets!**

**Request submitted by: Midnight**

**Two dragonets:**

**Oldest: Starsting-** **Female**\- Looks like a regular sandwing, but has a silver stinger and faint white dots on underside of her wings. Horns are straight back and eyes are blue.

**Youngest: Tumbleweed-** **Female**\- Loves pranks- has black scales with flecks of yellow and no stinger. Has a faint future-telling ability and green eyes.

"Come on!" Starsting moaned, "That's cheating!"

"No, it's not! You never said we couldn't delay each other," Tumbleweed argued.

The siblings were playing in the grassland between the rainforest and the dessert. They had decided to set up a mini- obstacle course and race through it. Although, halfway through and the running stretch, Tumbleweed had tripped her sister.

"You didn't delay me! You tripped me and now i'm covered in dirt!"

"Oh, quit whining, I would have won anyways," Tumbleweed boasted.

"I'm not racing anymore, and i'm going back to the cliff!" Starsting decided. She turned around and headed off. Tumbleweed sighed to herself, then followed her.

The cliff Starsting had referred to was covered with moss. In that cliff, however, was a cave with a stream running through it. Moonwatcher and Qibli decided to settle there and have dragonets. Tumbleweed liked her mom, but she had a strong connection with her father and learned from his humorous behavior.

When she arrived home and pushed her way through the moss curtains, she could hear Starsting in the bath, probably washing off the dirt. Her parents were sitting on the ledge that was cut into the wall.

"Hey, Tumbleweed," Qibli greeted, "Winter is coming over tonight, you remember him, right?"

Of course she did! The Icewing was almost like an uncle to her. She had heard stories about him when her parents would talk about their school days. Apparently he had taken interest in scavengers and decided to put up a sanctuary for them to be studied. Tumbleweed herself had visited it; the scavengers seemed happy there, and the dragons that worked there were each assigned a scavenger to take care of and study.

She smiled as she remembered one in particular that had decided to hang out oh her head and play with her ears.

"Yeah! Can we play a prank on him again?" She asked.

Qibli chuckled, "Only if you dare face his wrath!" He then shaped his face into a scowl and lifted his chin, imitating Winter.

Starsting then emerged from the bath-cave and shot a glare at her younger sister.

"I don't think you should, _Weed_."

(She called her that often, but Tumbleweed didn't care much)

"Can you ever be polite to guests? I bet Winter's been working hard lately, and your nuisance could drive him off!" Starsting spat.

"Starsting! Don't be nasty to your sister!" Moonwatcher said.

"Well, she tripped me and I fell in-!"

Qibli cut him off, "She shouldn't have done that" -he shot a stern look at Tumbleweed- "But your mother is right, you're overreacting."

Starsting snorted and changed the subject, "So when is he coming?"

"In about ten minutes," Moon replied.

"Alright," she said, walking into her bed-cave.

In the meantime, Tumbleweed helped her parents make dinner. She decided not to prank Winter; he wasn't worth the trouble.

When the Icewing arrived, she greeted him and asked him a few questions about the scavenger sanctuary, then she noticed a scavenger in his neck.

"Woah! You brought Bandit?" She exclaimed.

"Oh-yes, I thought you would want to see him," Winter said, holding out a talon for Bandit to step on. Amazingly, the scavenger hopped right on and didn't hesitate to climb onto Tumbleweed's head. The scavenger's soft paws tickled, and she let out a small laugh.

"He's _SO_ CUTE!"

Tumbleweed turned around just in time to see Starsting race from her room and marvel at the creature.

"Let me hold him, too!" she said, snatching Bandit from Tumbleweed's head. The scavenger yelped in surprise.

"WRUPH!" It protested.

"Hey, be careful!" Winter said.

Tumbleweed smirked at her sister, "Yeah, 'Can't you ever be polite to guests?'" She said, using Starsting's words against her. She was quickly rewarded with a glare. Trying to be polite, she set the scavenger down, who immediately ran over to Winter.

Then, Tumbleweed's father peeked into the room.

"Oh, hey Winter! Are the dragonets giving you trouble?" He added, seeing Starsting glaring at Tumbleweed.

"Uh, no- just showing them Bandit. I hope you didn't mind I brought him over." Winter replied.

After some talking, the five dragons sat down to eat. Moonwatcher and Qibli had made cow with a side of fruit, (Starsting's favorite side).

Winter had already prepared Bandit some food, and the scavenger soon ate it and started to explore the cave.

While eating, Tumbleweed's parents conversed with Winter about the scavenger sanctuary. The Icewing mentioned that a dragon named "Peacemaker" had visited, and Moon got excited.

"How is he doing?" She asked.

"Seems to be fine, I guess. Apparently he really likes scavengers. He actually asked me if he could adopt one, but Foesla- I mean Hope, said no and he got upset. Otherwise, he's pretty happy." Winter said.

"Wait, you can adopt scavengers?" Starsting cut in.

"Well," Winter looked slightly uncomfortable, "I've never really considered it. Some of them probably don't want to be pets- and most like to live in packs.. Except for Bandit, of course."

"Do you think we could get one?" She asked, eyes shining.

"Um, aren't they a bit of a responsibility?" Moon asked.

"Yeah, I don't think we should get one just yet," Qibli said.

Starsting looked crestfallen, and Tumbleweed loved it. She decided to tease her about it later.

Soon the Icewing left, and the family went to sleep.

**Author's note: Okay, I decided that the sisters wouldn't get along, (like most don't in real-life), and this story was pretty fun to write!**

**I appreciate your viewers support so much!**


	5. Bluefur as a tom

**Bluestar/fur as a tom. (Similar to Firepaw as a she-cat)**

**Request submitted by: Anonymous**

**Author's note: I made Oakheart a she-cat, too. (No offense to gays.)**

Bluefur let out a sigh as he walked back to the Thunderclan camp. He had just got back from his nightly meeting with Oakheart from Riverclan. He felt conflicted. Bluefur knew it was against the Warrior Code, but he felt like he loved Oakheart, even though she was from RiverClan. Her sleek red-brown fur. Her beautiful amber eyes…

Bluefur shook his head. He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this. Meeting with Oakheart at night. It was making him tired, and he knew he would never be made deputy by Sunstar if he was distracted by Oakfur... But he imagined the look of disappointment on her face if he wasn't there.

Bluefur sighed again, and sneaked into the Warrior's den. Soon he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Bluefur awoke with a start as he heard Sunstar call a clan meeting. Jumping up from his nest and shaking the moss off his pelt, he padded into the clearing beneath the Highrock. Sunstar's orange pelt glimmered in the new-leaf's morning sun. Tawnyspots sat beneath the rock, too. After everyone had gathered, Sunstar spoke.

"I have gathered you all here for an Elder ceremony." He turned to Tawnyspots, "Is it your wish to give up the title as a warrior and go t join the elders?"

Tawnyspots nodded.

"Starclan honors the service you have given to us as a warrior and deputy. I call upon Starclan to give you many moons of rest."

Tawnyspots bowed his head in respect, and sat down with the other elders.

"But," Sunstar added, "With one end comes a new beginning. It is time to name the next deputy of Thunderclan."

Bluefur's heart raced. _Is this it?_ _Will he choose me?_

"I say these words before Starclan themselves, so that they may hear and approve of my choice.. The new deputy of Thunderclan will be Bluefur!"

His eyes shining, Bluefur stood up as is clanmates called out his name and congratulated him. The meeting was called to an end. He was no longer tired now!

…

Being deputy was more tiring than he thought. Most nights Bluefur didn't visit Oakheart, (Though that was probably for the best), and it felt as if everyone was watching him.

But one night, two days before the next gathering, he took a chance to visit Oakheart. He wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't there, but as he brushed past a tree, his heart leaped when he saw the beautiful red-brown fur of Oakheart. Her amber eyes turned on him.

"So you came," she said, "Good timing."

"Why? News in Riverclan?" He asked. Oakheart knew he was deputy now, and understood he was busy.

"No, actually. It's about us.. Our relationship."

"Did.. Did someone find out?" Bluefur asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that.. It's something more complicated."

Bluefur was puzzled. What could be more complicated than being found out?

"Tell me,"

"Well.. Bluefur, you are going to be a father." Oakheart said flatly.

"Wait, wait- what?" Bluefur asked, astonished, "Your having kits? Mine? What are we going to do? What will we say? Where will-"

He was cut off by Oakheart, "Calm down! Too many questions!"

Bluefur took a few deep breaths, "What are we going to do?"

Oakfur sighed, "I'm not sure.. I'm worried about which clan they will stay in, and if we will tell them they are half-clan or not."

_This can't be happening!_ Bluefur thought, _if Sunstar finds out I broke the Warrior code, I.. I don't know what will happen then, but it won't be good._ But another part of him was proud and curious. _What will my kits be like? What will they become?_

Bluefur shook his head. The kits were not even born yet, and he had to focus on the present.

"How long do you think we have until you kit?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I can still do my Warrior duties, and the rest of my clan doesn't know about this," She replied.

Bluefur wanted the best for his kits.. "They should grow up not knowing that they are half-clan," he decided, "Then they will be more accepted, and I think it's best they stay in Riverclan with you."

Oakheart nodded, "But what about the father? My clanmates will wonder.."

"..Maybe you could get a mate in Riverclan, and say he is the father," Bluefur suggested.

Oakheart only sighed, "It's getting late. Let's get back to our clans."

He nodded, "Goodnight, Oakheart."

"Goodnight, Bluefur."

…

**Author's note: Well, that's all for now. I also wanted to say: if you are taking a request, please be more specific about it. It's hard to write something based off of short sentences. Maybe include the time, event, or type of story you want such as funny shorts, realistic story line, what-if's, ect.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
